1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for a flat cable which is provided with a shield. In particular, the invention relates to a connector for a flat cable having shield means formed by two shielding foils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So as to effectively shield the conductors of a flat cable by the shield provided in the flat cable, it is required that the shield be connected to the ground. This connection of the shield of the flat cable with ground is, for instance, effected by means of an uninsulated ground wire which coextends together with the shield. This ground wire can be connected to a grounded component of a connector, for instance, one of the contacts of the connector. Generally speaking, screw means are used for connecting the shield of a flat cable, which is shielded all around, to a connector housing made of metal.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 34 33 000.3, filed Sept. 7, 1984 already suggests shield termination means which can be made effective without having to use a tool. According to the teaching of this patent applicaation a metallic bracket is placed on one of the shielding foils and resiliently contacts with its arms the grounded inner wall of the housing. Particularly for a flat cable where the shield comprises two shielding foils, one of which extending substantially along the one wide side, the other of which extending substantially along the other wide side of the flat cable, the contacting provided for by said German Offenlegungsschrift frequently does not provide for a sufficient amount of attenuation.
It would be desirable to provide a connector for a shielded flat cable in such a manner that an increase in the amount of attenuation is achieved.
It would also be desirable to provide a connector with improved attenuation without necessitating the use of tools when connecting the shield of the flat cable with ground.